


Act of Defiance

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Lee frak around on the freezer ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act of Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Total PWP. Okay, so I wrote this for [](http://missbevcrusher.livejournal.com/profile)[**missbevcrusher**](http://missbevcrusher.livejournal.com/) for our Freezer Ship Frakfest.

_**Act of Defiance (Laura/Lee)**_  
 **Title:** Act of Defiance  
 **Author:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Laura and Lee frak around on the freezer ship.  
 **Pairing:** Laura/Lee  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 1,222  
 **Spoilers:** This is set during _The Farm_.  
 **Notes:** Total PWP. Okay, so I wrote this for [](http://missbevcrusher.livejournal.com/profile)[**missbevcrusher**](http://missbevcrusher.livejournal.com/) for our Freezer Ship Frakfest.

She posted first. I haven't read [_Stolen Moment_](http://missbevcrusher.livejournal.com/45907.html) yet, but I'm sure it's stellar, so be sure to check it out.

The idea of this was to write something today, as quickly as possible, so I apologize if it seems hurried. lol. *L*

Lee's mouth is surprisingly hot against the cool, damp skin of Laura's neck; it's the only flesh exposed to the cold. They're meat locker stowaways, and he risked everything to get her here, to rescue her from the brig his father tossed her into because she-- _how dare she_ \--defied him.

And now Lee has defied him again, because of her, and she has defied him again, and they're locked up in their own self-imposed exile, no freer than she was in _Galactica_ 's hull, except of course for the fact that Lee's teeth are tugging on her ear, making her pant with anticipation. She can see her breath, feel his muscled body pinning her to the wall, and she hopes that their two collaborators won't come back from scavenging rations any time soon.

It would probably not benefit them if Elosha and Zarek were to walk in on this.

"You're so cold," Laura breathes, running her hands down the sides of his camo jacket, fabric rough under her palms. "You should be wearing more."

He laughs, a soft grunt against her ear as he nips at her neck and her jaw. "Usually the requests are the other way around."

Lee pulls away only to tug at the zipper of her coat, pulling it down halfway and sliding his hand inside. He lodges his head against the wall behind them, his breathing more labored as he cups her breast. Laura tilts her head back with a soft gasp, pushing slightly into his palm as his hips grind against her side. Her pants are too thin for an extended stay in this frigid room, and her legs are so cold they're tingling, but she feels his heat as his hips grind against her and he pushes his thigh between them.

He moves his thigh upward and she feels his leg lodge against the warmest spot on her body, sending a shockwave up her spine. She growls as he does, bearing down on his leg, wondering if he can feel her heated pulse through the ever-more-frustrating layers of fabric.

Fingernails grazing over the short hairs on the back of his neck, Laura slips her hand down to the front of his pants and traces the hardness she finds there, then rubs more firmly as she feels his teeth press gently into her neck and hears his repressed groan of approval.

"Do you realize," she says breathlessly as his thigh grinds harder against the wetness between her legs, "that your father is going to have us thrown into the brig for a very, very, _very_ long time?"

"Maybe we'll have adjoining cells." She's reminded that his hand is kneading her breast when she feels his fingers grasp at her nipple firmly through the silk of her dress shirt. She bites back a whimper and finds his trousers' zipper, yanking it down and finding nearly as much pleasure in the heat radiating from his cock as she does in his arousal, straining through thin cotton against her hand.

He lifts his head and their eyes meet. She can't stop looking into his eyes, even as he pushes the front of her heavy coat up with one hand and slides it down into her pants.

Lee cups her; she grips him as they stare at each other, some sort of challenge, precious seconds ticking away, every moment that passes one moment in which they could be interrupted. His fingers slide through her slick flesh and she shivers; his touch is cold, of course it's cold, but the smooth touch of his fingers as he circles her clit shocks her. She knows he can see it in her face by the satisfied expression that crosses his.

"You want me to frak you?" he says, his voice low, his grin irresistibly impish.

Laura shakes her head, raking her fingernails over his cotton-covered cock. His eyes widen and he draws his teeth over his lower lip, waiting for her response. "Not enough time," she says. "They're due back."

Lee presses harder on her clit and a soft moan escapes her. She gives him a look of mock disapproval, knowing he'll see right through it, that it'll only encourage him more. "Lee."

"We can do something," he says. She palms his cock harder and she hears his breath catch. "Just keep doing that."

"Mhmmm," she hums, shoving her hand into his boxer briefs and gripping his cock. She strokes him, her tight fist encircling him, hard and hot. His hips jerk toward her. "Like that?"

"Oh yeah," Lee says, still gazing into her eyes. She feels his fingers slip further down and he thrusts two into her without warning; her hips answer his, pressing into his palm as she gasps. "Like that?"

"Oh, my gods," Laura breathes. "Yes." Running her thumb over the dampened head of his cock, she squeezes him again, then strokes him harder, faster, while her hips move in rhythm with his hand.

"Frak, Laura," he groans through gritted teeth, a little louder than he should, but she's also about to lose any sense of decorum so she encourages him, flicking her tongue out over her lips and panting in time with the thrusts of his fingers.

"Yeah?" she asks, her mouth curling into an amused smile despite the warm swirl she feels building in her abdomen. "Am I gonna make you come, Lee?"

"Maybe." Laura barely hears his grunt; she's too focused on his fingers slipping back up to her clit and circling, sliding, making her body shake as she tries desperately to remain standing. She braces herself against the wall, her legs bowed, one palm smacking against its cold surface. The hand stroking his cock does so more firmly, pulling him along with her, so close to the edge.

Lee notices when her breath catches in her throat, when she feels the heat begin to sear through her, centered under his fingers. He kisses her hard and she cries out into his mouth; it's muffled, several short cries as her orgasm sends her head spinning. His body pressed into hers holds her steady as shockwaves tingle from her head to her toes.

His tongue is gentle against hers and she forgets he's still pulsing in the palm of her hand until she hears him groan against her lips and feels the wetness of his release, his jagged thrusts into her hand.

She moves her mouth away to take a deep, shaking breath. Her legs feel nearly ready to give out. "Oh, gods," she breathes, her head hitting the wall behind her as she closes her eyes. "You should...you should get your hand out of my pants before..."

"You too," he murmurs, pulling his hand away and tugging down her coat again. The pulse between her legs begins to fade as she removes her hand. It's sticky and she bites her lip, then wipes it against the leg of his pants.

"Oh, thanks," he says, zipping up his fly.

"You should be thanking me, Lee Adama," she chides with a soft giggle. "I think you've already ruined that pair of pants."

He looks down, then back up at her sheepishly. "Yeah. And it'll probably freeze. That'll be great."

"Stop whining," she says, pushing against his chest and arching her eyebrow. "You just got a hand job from the President of the Twelve Colonies."

\- end -

and just because  
  


  



End file.
